Happens
by Spooksville
Summary: This is my new story about Spooksville. I hope you guys like it. Thank You! Sorry it took so long. School is back. And i have a lot of work to do. And during the summer i've been writing two chapter, probably three. Sorry, if they have mistakes in them. And I am sometime take request from fans. Thanks guys for supporting me and for your comments had inspired me.
1. Chapter 1

Adam! His mom said. Watch is at the phone. Adam got up fast. Is she okay?

Watch said yeah she is but, she is really hurt through. Did she got out of the coma? Yeah she just woke up, but there's one problem they already release her.

What! Adam said. Can you hurry up to get down here please, she is really hard to stop. Okay be there any second. Adam gave the phone to his mom.

Adam! His mom said again. Guess what there's a girl on the phone. Hello Adam said.

A girl was screaming. Adam! Said the girl screaming. Hey Denise, I have to go I'm in a hurry.

Wait, all I have to say is that Sammy and Mike and I are coming to Springville to you for your birthday. Adam said really! He was so excited. Yeah Dude said Sammy.

Hey Sammy. When we get there you can tell us the amazing girlfriend of yours. Yeah I really want to meet your special girl said Denise.

Adam turned red and blushing, and nervous because he didn't have a girlfriend but liked a special girl. Well bye said Denise. Oh and we are going to be there on Friday, since your birthday is on a Saturday.

Adam said okay Bye. When Adam was going to the hospital. He saw Watch and Sally walking down the street. Sally was so hurt, she was limping down the street.

Hey Adam said. Hey to you too said Sally. You need to go back to the hospital Watch said. No I hate hospital, I'm going home to rest, plus I'm fine.

When they got to Sally's house. Adam asked.

Are you sure you're okay? Yes I'm fine, never mind I'm not. Sally fainted. Adam catch her in his arms. Watch and Adam got her into bed. She removed her bandages, she was bruise on her arms, her legs, and her stomach. Adam was so worried about Sally.

Adam did have feelings for Sally and Sally was **dying right** in front of him


	2. Chapter 2

Sally woke up in her bed. Where am I? You're at your house said Cindy. Are you okay? Said Adam. Yeah, I think I'm getting better, but now we need to find the monster, so it won't do it to the other kids. Sally said.

Okay Watch said. Cindy, Sally, Adam, Watch, and Bruce went to Sally's Attic. To see if she knows anything about the monster. Since it happen to her too. But died.

Everybody was looking around. Then Adam's phone rings. Hey Denise said Adam. Hey Adam. We are actually coming on Thursday okay, bye.

. What! Adam was not happy. Since today was Tuesday and he only had today and tomorrow to find the monster. Adam didn't want his friend to get hurt like Sally.

Oh and Anita, your ex-girlfriend for your birthday. What! Adam. Hey is that the girl you left behind from Kansas City, Missouri. Isn't her name Anita.

Adam said Yes and no. Let's focus guys said Watch. Yeah Watch is right Sally look what I find a Family Tree.

Cindy said.

Who is that next to you, Sally? Adam said in a jealous way.

I don't know? Sally said. They kept looking around. It was night already, and Sally doesn't want nothing to happen to other kids

. Its night already and we didn't find anything. Sally said. We can't find anything here, Cindy said. Sally was coming up with something.

She fainted again and Adam catch her again.

It hurts. Sally said. Then they put Sally into bed. Sally fallen straight to sleep. She's getting worst Watch. Adam said. She is. Watch said. We need to find the monster. It may make Sally feel better.

Adam said. Why, are you so worried worried. Is this even about being worry about Sally. Watch said. Well, yes and no. My friends are coming to Spooksville for my birthday.

That's a terrible idea Adam. Watch said. I know Watch but, I haven't seen them for a year and I think it's a good idea for my birthday. Okay for your birthday, Adam. So how many days do we have?

Well, we only have tomorrow only. Adam said. What! said Watch. I think if we all work together we can get it done.

Then something happen. The monster showed up and took Sally. Sally! Adam and Watch said.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam, Watch, Cindy, and Bryce are at Watch's house. What are we going to do? Cindy said.

I don't know. Watch said. Watch, can i talk to you in the next room, please. Sure, Adam. Watch said. We need to find Sally, I need to tell her something. Adam said. What do you want to tell her, Adam. Watch said. I want to tell her, the feelings I have for her.

Watch was shocked because Adam wasn't the only one who had feels for Sally. Watch also likes Sally. Probably, since they first met. But, Watch wasn't ready to tell anybody, that he had feelings for Sally yet. Watch said. Wow! I know, it took a while to know that like Sally more than a friend. Adam said.

Adam, now, we need to find Sally and destroy the monster. Watch said. They both went to the room, where Cindy and Bryce waiting for them. Then, Adam just remember. Oh no, my friends are coming today to Spooksville for my birthday.

What! All of them said. It's okay, first thing first, lets see what do we know about the monster. Then, gather more information about the monster. Then, we will find Sally, destroy the monster, and Adam can hang out with his other friends. Watch said.

Sound like a good plan to me. Adam said. Okay. Cindy and Bryce said. So, we know that, the monster likes the nighttime, poof, and goes invisible. Adam said. I know the monster likes to comes out in the nighttime. Maybe it means the monster is probably afraid of the sunlight. So, if we found out what's the monster next move, maybe we can destroy it by light like, Sunlight. Cindy said.

Watch, isn't that a good idea. Watch was so out of it today. All he can think about Sally and What Adam said. Yeah, it's good idea but, we need to make sure that we are going to be safe and Sally too. Watch said.

Okay, now we got enough information about the monster. We need to find tracks, that the monster left behind and maybe it would lead us to where Sally is. Bryce said. Yeah, let's go. Cindy said. So, they went to the forest, where Sally was attacked.

Okay, we need to spread out. Cindy, you go to with Bryce, and I will go with Adam. Oh, and take this walking talkie. Watch said. Be safe guys. Adam said. Yeah, we will. Bryce said. Hey Adam, I was wondering, when did you found out that you had feelings for Sally. Watch said.

I don't know, maybe few weeks back. Adam said. Oh! Watch had feelings for Sally way back, when they first met. Watch said. Why so much question Watch? Oh, what's that. Watch said.

It's a hair, it's probably from the monster. Adam said. Watch took the walkie-talkie and said.

Cindy and Bryce go to my house, we have something. Okay. Cindy and Bryce said. All of them went back to Watch's house. They went in to Watch's science lab. Watch was analyzing the hair.

Adam was right, it was a hair from the monster. But, Watch didn't just analyze it, he did something to see when did the hair fallen out. The hair fell out yesterday. Adam, do you know what this means.

We were on the trail to where the monster is. Where the monster is, it's where Sally is.

We are close. Watch said. Yeah! Cindy said. Someone knocked at the door.

Watch opened the door. There were these people.

Hi, is Adam here? said a girl.

Yes, who are you? Watch said.

Oh, how rude of me. My name is Denise, Adam's old friend.

His dad said he was here. Denise said. Well, right now Adam is kind of busy.

Can you come back please? Sure, tell Adam we came by. Sure. Watch said.

Thanks. Denise said. You're welcome. Adam, your friends came by.

We need to do the plan tomorrow, when it's daylight.

So this monster won't do this to other people. Watch said. Okay. Adam, Cindy,and Bryce said.

The monster's home.

Sally woke up. Where am I? Sally said.

You're at my house. said someone.

Who are you? Why did you kidnapped me? Sally said.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry but you belong to me now.

I need a Wilcox, to help me go back to my famiy. The monster said.

Your just a little boy, who wants to be with his family.

Wait, how did you get stuck here? Sally said. Actually my whole family got trapped by a mean witch, named Ann Templeton.

I hate her, so that makes two of us. Sally said.

One day, at night Ann Templeton cursed us so every night we can't control ourselve on Earth. But, someone named, Bella Wilcox saw us, and she saw the goodness, and she helped us.

The monster said.

Bella Wilcox is my grandma. Sally said.

Bella Wilcox made a portal to our world. Wait, how did my grandma made a portal?

Sally said.

Bella Wilcox was witch, a good witch. What! Sally was shocked.

When Bella made the portal, we all got on. But, when i was going into the portal, something happened.

Making a portal takes a lot of energy.

The monster said.

And thats how my grandma died. And so you need a another Wilcox.

So you knew I was at the forest and you went to look for me.

But, when you found me, it was already nightime.

And you went out of control and thats when you hurt me. Sally said. I didn't mean to hurt you. The monster said.

I know but, the only thing I don't get is that you need a witch.

But I'm not a witch. Sally said.

Yes, you are. It's in your blood. You just haven't unleashed it yet. The monster said.

But, I can't be. Well, you are and I need your help.

The monster said. I will but can we do it tomorrow, I need to rest.

I will be here first thing in the morning. Sally said.

Okay, thanks. The monster said.

Your Welcome. Sally said. Oh before, I go what's your name.

My name is Will. Said Will.

Well Bye Will. Sally left the house of Will.

So Sally got out of the forest.

When she got out of the forest, she saw Watch, Adam, Cindy, and Bryce.

Guys! said Sally

. SALLY! All of them said.

Sally ran up to them and huggd them. Adam was glad that Sally is okay and back.

. Watch was jealous of Adam.

So all of them went to Sally's house. So what happened ? Adam said.

I really don't want to talk about.

Right now, we should thinking about what are we going to do for Adam's birthday. Since your birthday is tomorrow.

I think you need to rest. Watch said. Yeah, you should rest.

Then they walked to Sally's house.


	5. Chapter 5

At Watch's House

I'm fine, I just need something to take my mind off. Sally said.

Okay. Cindy said.

Then someone knocked on Sally's door.

Coming! Sally said. Sally opened the door. There was the same girl that was at Watch's door, Denise.

Um, Hi. I'm looking for Adam. Is he here? Denise said.

Yes, he is here. Sally said. Are you Sally, Adam's girlfriend. Denise said.

ADAM! Sally said.

Adam arrived. Yes. Oh, hey Denise. Adam said.

Adam, finally we couldn't find you, except at Watch's house.

So are we going to hang out or not ? Denise said. Umm... Adam said.

Yes, he will in a second. First I need, to talk to him. Sally said.

Sally grabs Adam arm.

What? Adam said. Why did you tell them I'm your girlfriend? Oh, said Adam.

Um, well... Adam said.

Hey, can you guys hurry up please. Denise said. Yeah, we are just finished. Sally said. Then Adam left with Denise to Adam's house, where the rest of his friends.

At Adam's House

Adam! Anita and Sammy said.

Sammy hugged Adam tight.

It was awkward between Anita and Adam, since Anita is Adam's ex girlfriend. Um, hey Adam how you've you been. Anita said.

Umm, good and you. Adam said.

Good,too. Umm, so Happy Birthday Adam. Anita said.

Thanks Anita. Adam said.

Wow, this is sad now. Sammy said.

Sammy! Umm so what are we going to do today? Denise asked Adam.

Umm, I don't know, maybe we can have a picnic. Adam said.

Yeah, we can have a panic with your new friends. Good idea, Adam. Denise said. Umm, thanks. Adam said with a confusing tone.

Adam, why are you standing there? Go call your new friends! Sammy said with a smile.

Adam grab the phone and call Watch, Sally, Bryce, and Cindy.

While he call them, Anita looked sad.

Maybe, because she still has feelings for Adam.

At Watch's House

Watch stop it. It tickles. Sally said, while she so was laughing.

Okay, NOT! Watch said. Then Watch stop tickling Sally. But, both of them kept laughing.

So... Watch said.

So... what. Sally said.

Why were you angry when you come back from the door? Watch asked Sally.

Well, I was mad because Adam told his friends that I was his girlfriend. Sally said.

What! Watch said. Watch heart just broke. I know. Sally said with a mad tone.

But, Watch was confuse because he know that Sally liked Adam since they met.

But, somehow Watch heart was back to one. Sally, um do you feel better. Watch said.

Of course, I am. I better because you're here. Sally said.

Watch blushed a little so Sally doesn't see. Sally, I can't imagine my life without you. If it did, it would probably be horrible. Watch said. Watch thinks he saw Sally blushed and she did.

I can't imagine my life without you too. Plus, your name wouldn't be Watch, since I brought you your first watch. Sally said.

Sally, I need to tell you something. Watch said.

Yeah, what is it? Sally said.

I want to tell you that I have f. Watch was cut off by the telephone ringing.

Watch was so close to tell Sally, he has feelings for her.

Who is it? Watch asked Sally.

Its Adam. Sally said.

Of course, it is. Watch said with anger.


End file.
